A Krattmas Story
by TarableTaralynn
Summary: Christmas is two day's away and the brother's don't have a gift for each other! Martin leaves the Tortuga to search for the perfect material's for his homemade gift, but weather in the Arctic can be unpredictable and Martin get's lost in a blizzard. Will Martin return to his brother or will he be lost forever?
1. Chapter 1

**A Krattmas Story:**

**By: Taralynn Wakelin**

The snow began to fall again as he hid behind a large snowdrift, he looked around the side looking for his target; he smiled to himself as he scanned the frozen land in front of him. He _didn't_ see his target so he hid again and continued making the _perfect_ snowball. The wind picked up a little causing the snow to blow into his face, he wiped the snow out of his blue eye's and pulled his hat further down over his short, blond hair. He continued making the snowball, until he got it just the way he _wanted_ it. He checked for his target again, and when he _still_ didn't see them he returned to his hiding spot and looked around him. He _loved_ being outside in nature, no matter the season and since arriving in the Arctic with his friend's the day before he had wanted to get out into the snow and have some _winter fun_! He was supposed to have met his _best friend_, and _younger brother_ outside five minute's ago, but his brother was running late! Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of boots in the snow! He smiled again as he picked up his snowball and crouched waiting as the person came closer. He waited until they were in position before he jumped out laughing loudly as he threw the snowball. As he released the snowball he realized at the _exact_ moment he did his _brother_ threw one _too_! Both of them froze realizing the snowball's meant for _each other_ had hit someone _else_! He looked into the brown eyes of his brother, as his brother ran a hand through his short, brown hair nervously. Before either brother could say or do anything an angry voice broke the silence, the brother's looked at each other nervously before back to the other person.

"MARTIN AND CHRIS KRATT! YOU _TWO_ ARE IN _SO_ MUCH TROUBLE!"

"Uhh…_sorry_ Aviva, I _thought_ you were _Chris_!" Martin said nervously.

"Yeah Aviva, we're _sorry_! I _thought_ you were _Martin_!" Chris added.

"_Run_!" Was all Aviva said getting up off the ground a snowball in each hand.

"_Now_?" Chris asked looking at Martin.

"_Now_!" She answered as she threw the snowball's _just_ missing both brother's who had turned and were running away from her.

**Two Day's Later:**

The snow fell lightly as he sat on his bed finishing wrapping his Christmas gifts for Jimmy, Aviva and Koki! He had just finished when the door opened and Chris walked in smiling, he sat on his bed across from Martin and pointed to the gift's as he spoke.

"_Finally_ get your gift's _wrapped_ bro?" Chris asked smiling. "You know _I_ had _mine_ wrapped _two_ day's ago!"

"Yeah, _yeah_ it's _always_ this way _every_ year, and we _have_ the _same_ conversation _every_ year!" Martin answered smiling.

"Come on let's go put our gift's under the tree!" Chris said getting up and grabbed his gifts out of the closet. "_Ready_?"

"_Yep_!" Martin answered as he stood and grabbed his gifts. "One of those _wouldn't_ be _mine_ would _it_?" Martin asked as they went to the control room.

"_Nope_! I'm _not_ done wrapping _your's_!" Chris lied, _truthfully,_ he _didn't_ have a gift for Martin yet he wanted to give him something _special_, but so far he _couldn't_ think of anything. "_Sorry_ bro, you'll just have to _wait_ until Christmas!"

"Its only _two_ day's away, I _guess_ I can _wait_!" Martin said smiling as they placed their gift's with the others under the tree. Martin was _worried_ about his gift for Chris, he wanted to give him something _special_, but _hadn't_ thought of anything! "There, _done_!"

"I _love_ this time of year!" Aviva said coming into the room followed by Koki and Jimmy. "I love _Christmas_!"

"_Me too_! This will be the _first_ Christmas we've _ever_ spent in the _Arctic_ before!" Koki added. "It make's it more _magical_!"

"All this _talking_ about _Christmas_ is making me _hungry_!" Jimmy said smiling. "Good thing I made _these_!" He said as he put a plate of Christmas cookies on the table. "Anyone want one?" He asked.

A half hour later everyone was off doing their own thing, Martin sat in the control room _trying_ to think of a _special_ gift for Chris, he needed one _fast_ Christmas Eve was _tomorrow_! He was _so_ lost in his thought's he _never_ noticed Koki come in until she touched his shoulder scaring him a little she sat beside him as he spoke.

"You _scared_ me Koki!" Martin said smiling.

"Sorry MK, I _thought_ you _heard_ me come in! You _okay_?" She asked.

"No, _actually_ I'm _not_!" Martin said looking around to make sure Chris _wasn't_ in the room. "I have a _problem_!"

"Can _I_ help?" She asked smiling.

"_Maybe_…I want to get Chris the _perfect_ gift for Christmas!"

"Okay, so what's the _problem_?"

"I…I _don't_ know _what_ to get him! _Christmas_ is in _two_ day's and I _don't_ have _anything_ to give him!" Martin said as he got up and began to pace.

"Okay, _okay_ don't _panic_! With my help we'll come up with something _special_ I _promise_!" Koki said smiling as she stood too.

"_Thanks_ Koki!" Martin said smiling.

"You're welcome MK! Do you have _any_ ideas at all?"

"_Nope_! _Now_ do you see _why_ I have a _problem_?"

"Alright MK, _don't_ start _panicking_ yet! Let's think…hmm, what about some new climbing gear?" Koki suggested.

"_Climbing gear_? Nah, _not_ special _enough_!" Martin said sitting down.

"Okay, how about…a new snowboard?"

"No, it _need's_ to be something _personal_…from the _heart_! He's my _brother_!"

"Don't worry Martin, we _will_ find the _perfect_ gift for Chris I _promise_!"

"Thanks Koki!"

**With Chris:**

Christmas was in _two_ day's and he had _no_ gift for Martin, he was _panicking_! How could he _not_ give his _brother_ a _gift_, he felt like the _world's worst brother_! He flopped backwards onto his bed just as Aviva walked by and saw him she came in and smiling spoke.

"You _okay_ Chris?" Aviva asked leaning on the doorframe.

"_If_ being the _worst_ brother in the _world_ is being _okay_…then _yeah_ I'm _great_!" He said.

"I thought _Martin_ was the _dramatic_ brother, not _you_?" Aviva teased.

"Oh _great_! _I'm_ having a _crisis_ and _you're_ making _jokes_!" Chris said sighing.

"You're _right_, I'm sorry CK! What's wrong? Maybe _I_ can help?" She asked.

"I _don't_ have a _gift_ for _Martin_! Christmas is in _two_ day's and I _don't_ have a gift for him, I need to get him something _special_!" Chris said sighing sadly.

"Alright _don't_ panic CK! Between the two of us we're _sure_ to come up with something _great_!" She said smiling.

"Yeah you're right! Okay, have any _idea's_?" Chris asked.

"Hmm…how about a new book about animal's? He has that collection of…"

"A _book_? Aviva _no_ offence, but that's _not_ what I had in mind! It _need's_ to be something from the _heart_!" Chris said.

"Alright…how about if you get him a new pair of skis?"

"Aviva I'm going for from the _heart_!" Chris said before flopping back onto his bed sighing loudly. "I _need_ it to be _special_!"

"_Wow_…this mean's _a lot _to you _doesn't_ it Chris?" Aviva asked gently.

"Yeah it _does_, he's my _brother_ Aviva!" Chris answered sadly.

"Alright let's _not_ give up!" Aviva said as she stood and began to pace. "Let's think, I'm _sure_ we can figure it out _together_!"

"Thanks Aviva!" Chris said smiling as he sat up.

**Later:**

After thinking of a gift for a couple of hour's Martin and Koki _finally_ thought of one; Chris used to have a _special_ box as a kid the size of a jewellery box, that he used to keep his important thing's in their _grandfather_ had made it for him. It had gotten broken a couple of year's ago and Chris had been _upset_ about it. So, remembering about it Martin decided with Koki's help he'd _make_ him _another one_, he just _needed_ to find the _right_ material's for it. He quickly got into his outdoor gear while Koki drew up the plans for it using what Martin had told her as a guide.

Chris and Aviva spent time thinking of a gift, but _weren't_ having much luck _until_ as Aviva starred at picture's Martin had laying around that were _obviously_ important to him she got an idea. Her idea was to put all of the picture's onto a DVD, that way he'd _always_ have them and the original's they would put into a special album they'd make themselves, Chris _loved_ the idea knowing how _sentimental_ Martin was. He just _needed_ to get the pictures while Aviva got everything else ready.

Martin had just finished getting his gear on and was putting his pack on when Chris came into the control room, Chris looked at him confused and spoke.

"Where you _going_ Martin?" Chris asked.

"_Oh_…I'm going to check out some _seal's_ I spotted earlier, I just thought I'd check them out for something to do!" Martin lied.

"_Seal's_? Sound's like _fun_! You…you _don't_ want _company_ do you?"

"Uh…_no_, that's okay bro! You stay here and if I see anything _exciting_ I'll let you know okay?" Martin said quickly, he _hated_ lying to Chris, but he _couldn't_ tell him the _truth_. "I might _not_ even find them, after all I did see them earlier this morning!"

"Oh, well okay if you're _sure_?" Chris was secretly _relieved_ he wanted to go alone. "I have stuff here to do anyway, I told Aviva I'd help her work on a new invention!" Chris lied _hating_ it, but he _needed_ to work on his gift.

"_Cool_! I'll see you later bro, have _fun_!" Martin said smiling as he left.

Once Martin was gone Chris gathered up _every_ picture Martin had laying around in various places, then he went back to where Aviva waited. He smiled to himself, he was really _excited_ about this gift he _knew_ Martin would _love_ it and he couldn't _wait_ to see his face when he opened it!

**With Martin:**

After leaving he _still_ felt _guilty_ for lying to Chris, but it was worth it, he _couldn't_ wait to see Chris' _reaction_ Christmas morning when he opened his gift! He wanted to find the _right_ material's to make it so he walked around close to the Tortuga, but after a half hour of looking he _hadn't_ found anything so he took off further into the frozen land to search. He lost track of time as he searched, he _knew_ he'd find something if he kept looking he could _feel_ it! He was so caught up in his search, he _never_ realized how far he walked or how the wind picked up. He searched for what seemed like _forever_ with _no_ luck, until he suddenly spotted something laying on the ground by a large rock. He went to it and bent down brushing the snow off it, he smiled as he uncovered the small tree it was the _perfect_ wood and he knew he had _finally_ found the right material! He carefully took some of the tree and wrapped it in some cloth from his pack. After putting the wood into his pack he stood as it began to snow, he looked around and realized just how _far_ he had wandered. He knew how _quickly_ the weather can change in the Arctic, so he put his pack on and was about to head back to the Tortuga when the storm picked up suddenly and quickly became a _blizzard_! He quickly began walking back the way he came, he had to stop a couple of time's to figure out where he was going the storm making it _difficult_ to see _anything_! He continued walking in what he _thought_ was the _right_ direction, _not_ realizing that he had gotten turned around and was now walking _away_ from the Tortuga _instead_ of _to_ it! After walking for a while and he _still_ didn't make it back he stopped realizing that he was going the _wrong_ way! He knew he had to find shelter or he'd _freeze_, he'd have to wait out the storm he _didn't_ have any choice, if he tried to keep walking he could get even _more_ lost or hurt! He looked around and through the blowing snow he thought he spotted a cave, he quickly walked towards it _hoping_ that he had _really_ seen it and _wasn't_ walking towards more _snow_! Ten _long_ minute's later he _finally_ made it to what he saw and smiled it _had_ been a cave! He picked up his pace, he went into the cave and stood in the entrance brushing the snow off himself as he starred out at the storm. He took out his Creature pod and _tried_ to call Koki to let her know about his situation, but the storm messed with the signal and he _couldn't_ get through. He took his headlight out of his bag and put it on glad he had thought to bring it and went into the cave to explore. It was a _small_ cave, but at least it was deep enough the wind _wouldn't_ be able to blow out any fire he made. He then looked around to make sure this _wasn't_ an animal's home, the last thing he _needed_ was to be _surprised_ by an angry bear or other creature _not_ happy about having a new roommate! After realizing the cave was vacant, and no animal would be joining him anytime soon he put his pack down and decided to find something to make a fire knowing the storm _wasn't_ going to be slowing down _anytime_ soon!

**With Chris:**

He smiled as he finished wrapping the box in front of him, it had taken a while, but he had _finally_ finished Martin's gift with Aviva's help and it had turned out even _better_ than he hoped! He was _so_ happy, he knew Martin was going to _love_ it and he couldn't wait for Christmas he felt like a _kid_ again! He picked up the box and went to the control room humming Christmas carols as he went. He went into the room and headed for the tree, he put his gift down and still humming he went to the table and picked up a cookie and began to eat it. _Nothing_ could wipe the smile off his face, _or_ ruin his good mood! He _still_ felt _guilty_ about lying to Martin, but he knew it would be worth it when his _sentimental_ brother opened his gift and loved it! He decided to go help Jimmy make some more cookies and that thought made him _really_ feel like a kid _again_! Before he could leave the room, Aviva and Jimmy came in he smiled at them as he spoke.

"Hey guy's, I was _just_ on my way to help you make more cookies JZ!"

"That's going to have to _wait_ guys!" Koki said as she quickly came into the room looking _nervous_, seeing her Aviva spoke concerned.

"Koki what is _it_? What's _wrong_?" Aviva asked.

"Have any of you looked _outside_ lately?" Koki asked as she typed something into her computer her back to them, Jimmy went to the window and looked outside.

"Hey its _snowing_!" He said as Aviva and Chris joined him at the window.

"Its _not_ just _snowing_, it's a _blizzard_! A _big_ one too!" Koki said. "Here look at this weather radar alert I received!"

"_Whoa_! That storm is _huge_, it'll take at least _two_ day's to blow itself out!" Aviva said as they all starred at the computer screen.

"Come on guys, _don't_ let a _little_ storm _ruin_ Christmas!" Chris said turning from the monitor, the other's turned to look at him Jimmy spoke.

"That's _not_ a little storm CK! That's a _huge_ blizzard!" Jimmy said.

"_So_? Guy's we're in the _Arctic_! Storm's like this happen all the time! Come on JZ let's go make more cookies!" Chris said picking up the empty plate and smiling headed for the kitchen, Koki spoke to his back stopping him.

"Chris…_Martin's_ _still out there_!"

"Are you _sure_?" Chris asked turning around, he put the plate down as he returned to the others. "Maybe he's _back_ by…"

"Chris he's _still_ out in that _storm_!" Koki said worried.

"Try his Creature pod!" Chris demanded.

"I did _twice_!" Koki answered.

"_Try_. _It_. _Again_!" Chris demanded again emphasizing _each_ word.

"Alright!" Koki said trying his pod, but once again _didn't_ get through.

"Chris the storm's making it _impossible_ to get a signal!" Aviva said gently.

"You're right…I'm _sorry_ Koki!" Chris spoke looking at her.

"Its okay Chris." Koki said as she checked the radar. "The storm will be _worse_ in an hour!"

"_Why_ did he go out in the storm _anyway_?" Jimmy asked nervously.

"He _didn't_ know it was coming! Like Chris said these storms appear _so_ quickly, he thought he had _clear_ weather!" Koki answered. "I _only_ got the alert _10_ minute's before it started and I _tried_ to warn him, but got _no_ signal!" Koki said as Chris went and began getting his gear on, Aviva noticed him and spoke.

"What are you doing Chris?" Aviva asked.

"What does it _look_ like I'm _doing_? I'm going to _find_ my brother!"

"Chris you _can't_! Not in _this_ storm, you'll get _lost_ too!" Aviva said.

"It's a _chance_ I'll have to _take_! I'm _going_!" Chris answered.

"Chris the storm's getting _worse_ and you have _no_ idea where he is!" Jimmy added.

"I have to _try_…don't you guy's get _it_? _Martin's_ out there _somewhere_ in that storm, I _can't_ just sit here while he's out _there_!" Chris pleaded.

"Chris we're all _worried_, but its _too_ dangerous!" Koki said upset. "_Please_ wait until it _slows_ down at _least_?"

"_Fine_, you _win_! I _hope_ you're _happy_! As soon as it _calm's_ down I'm _going_ and _none_ of you are going to _stop_ me!" Chris said upset as he took his gear off and went to his room.

**With Martin:**

He sat by the small fire he had made with wood from outside the cave and piece's of paper he had found in his pack. After finding what he needed in his pack he smiled to himself _grateful_ Chris had reorganized his pack for him the day before. _Usually_ he got a little _annoyed_ with how organized Chris _always_ was, but this time he was _grateful_ for it! He watched the storm rage outside as the sky grew dark, he looked at his watch and sighed realizing he was spending the _night_ in the cave! So to keep busy he took out the wood and as he looked at it on his lap he decided to look in his pack and see if he had any tools. He finally found a small tool kit buried in one of the pack's pocket's, it was used to make small repair's to thing's while they were exploring…Chris had thought of _everything_! He knew with his limited tool's he _wouldn't_ be able to make Chris' gift the way he had _originally_ planned to with Koki, but he knew Chris would _love_ it anyway! So, for the next couple hour's Martin worked on Chris' gift, when he was finished he smiled as he looked at the small box he had _lovingly_ made. Looking at it reminded him that Chris was back at the Tortuga worried about him and he sighed sadly _wishing_ he could at least _contact_ him and let him know he was _okay_. He yawned and looked at his watch realizing it was late, so he wrapped the box up and put it in his pack before he used his pack as a pillow and lay down by the fire and was soon fast asleep.

**The Next Day:**

He stood looking out the window at the snow that continued to fall heavily, and for once he had found himself _hating nature_. After his blow out with the other's the night before he had stayed in his room starring at the weather radar on his laptop. He couldn't sit still doing _nothing_, he _wanted_ to go look for Martin, but knew the other's were _right_ he could get lost too and that _wouldn't_ help his brother. He didn't sleep that night…how could he when his _brother_ was _lost_ in a _storm_? He had taken position by the window since _sunrise_ hoping Martin would show up. Today was Christmas Eve, and _without_ Martin it meant _nothing_ to him! The other's were just as worried they all had tried to be strong for Chris, but he had heard Aviva and Koki crying alone in their room and Jimmy had been so quiet lost in his thought's. He heard the door's open, but he didn't turn to see who it was the person came and stood beside him, it was Jimmy neither spoke at first.

"It _doesn't_ feel like _Christmas_ without _Martin_!" Jimmy said gently. "_Normally_ he's jumping around like a little _kid_, so _excited_!"

"Yeah…and then he'd want _all_ of us to make _gingerbread houses_!" Chris added sadly.

"You know I _never_ noticed how _quiet_ it is without _him_ around!" Jimmy said sadly.

"Yeah, it _is_ pretty quiet isn't _it_?" Chris agreed sighing _not_ in the mood for conversation.

"I'm going to go see if Aviva and Koki need help with anything. See you later." Jimmy said catching onto Chris' mood, he walked away sadly.

"_Where_ are you _Martin_?" Chris asked sadly as he touched the window.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**With Martin:**

He woke up _hoping_ the storm had died down enough for him to get back to the Tortuga, but the storm continued _raging_. He looked in his pack for the rest of his lunch from the day before and soon found it. He ate his breakfast as he watched the storm and he realized that _today_ was _Christmas Eve_! He _wasn't_ about to let a _little storm_ stop him from being with his _brother_ and _friend's_ for Christmas, so he made sure he had everything before he put the fire out and got ready to leave. Once he was ready he braced himself before he stepped outside, the cold hit him taking his breath away for a few seconds. Once he had adjusted to the cold he began walking the storm _pounded_ against him and each step was a _struggle_. _Unable_ to walk any further he sadly gave up; returned to his shelter, and stood in the entrance and for the _first_ time in his life he found he _hated_ _nature_!

**Later:**

The day wore on and with each passing moment Chris' heart broke a _little more_! As day turned to night Chris felt like a _complete failure_ as a _brother_! If _only_ he had _gone_ with Martin he'd be with them now warm, happy, and _safe_! He gazed at the Christmas tree, its light's casting a beautiful, soft glow over the dark room and he _hated_ it! Christmas was _always_ his _favourite_ holiday, but _without_ his brother…it only made him feel more _alone_! He was _so_ lost in his thought's he _never_ noticed Aviva had been watching him from the doorway, until she came up to him and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders.

"You looked _cold_!" She said gently as he looked at her.

"Thanks!" Chris answered as he returned his gaze out the window.

"It _doesn't_ feel like Christmas without _Martin_ running around like a _big kid_!" Aviva said sighing sadly.

"He's _always_ been like that!" Chris said smiling sadly. "When we were kids _every_ Christmas we'd sneak downstairs and _try_ and wait up to see _Santa_! I _always_ fell asleep first, then Martin would and in the morning I'd be woken up by him. Even though we both _always_ fell asleep and we _never_ saw Santa we _still_ did it _every_ year!" Chris said.

"Have you guy's _always_ spent Christmas _together_?" Aviva asked.

"_Every year_! There was _one_ year though I _truly_ believed he _wouldn't_ be home for Christmas! When I was 10 and Martin was 14, he went away skiing with his best friend, before he left I _begged_ him not to go it was Christmas. He told me to grow up, and he'd be back on New Year's! Christmas morning I woke up and went downstairs and _Martin_ was waiting, he told me he got _sick_ on the trip and had to come home early. I knew _better_ though he seemed _fine_ and was his _usual_ self and I _didn't_ care he was home for Christmas and that's all that _mattered_ to me!" Chris said fighting his tears.

"Chris we _will_ find him, I _promise_!" Aviva said gently hearing his sadness.

"I'd give _anything_ to have him here with us! I'm _scared_ something's happened to him and I _blame_ myself for _not_ going with him!"

"Chris you _can't_ blame _yourself_, you _didn't_ know this would _happen_!"

"No, but at _least_ we'd be _together_ and together we could have _figured_ out a way to get back here!" Chris said upset.

"Chris would _he_ want you to blame _yourself_?" Aviva asked gently touching his arm.

"I just want my brother _home_ Aviva!" Chris said as the tear's he had been fighting back _finally_ broke free, she held him she didn't speak knowing he needed a _friend_ more than _word's of comfort_, a few minute's he calmed down and pulled away.

"Thanks Aviva!" Chris said quietly as he wiped away his tears.

"You're welcome CK!" She said gently.

"I just need to know he's _okay_!"

"Chris this is _Martin_ we're talking about! He's probably waiting out the storm in a cave _surrounded_ by _furry_, _little friends_!" Aviva said smiling.

"Yeah, you're _right_! Thanks again Aviva!" Chris said nudging her lightly. "Its _late_, you should go to _bed_!" Chris said yawning, he rubbed his hand's over his face as he sighed he was _exhausted_, but _couldn't_ sleep until Martin was back with them safe, she spoke.

"_You_ need sleep too CK!"

"I…I _can't_! _Not_ until _Martin's_ back!"

"Alright…but at least _sit_ down _before_ you _fall_ down?" Aviva asked.

"Okay, _deal_! Merry Christmas Aviva!" Chris said hugging her.

"Merry Christmas Chris!" She said as she left.

Once alone he brought a chair over, put it in front of the window before he sat down, and covered up as he starred out at the storm. He sighed shakily as the wind picked up shaking the window, his tear's fell silently as he spoke.

"_Merry Christmas Martin_!"

**With Martin:**

He stood at the entrance starring out at the storm that had picked up again. He kicked at a rock sending it flying out into the storm; he had tried to leave off and on throughout the day, but _had_ to return to the cave _every_ time unable to see where he was going. The last time he had tried he made it the _furthest_ he ever had, and thought maybe he'd make it, but ended up having to go _back_ when the wind picked up. That had been _three_ hour's ago and he was _so_ frustrated and angry he had been pacing the cave talking out loud to himself for the last half hour! He had _even_ tried his _Creature pod_ trying to make _any_ kind of contact with his brother, knowing Chris was probably going _crazy_ not knowing where he was! He sat down next to the fire feeling _defeated_, he _hated_ not being able to be with Chris for Christmas, this would be the _first_ one they'd _ever_ been apart! What made it _worse_ was that Chris _didn't_ know he was _okay_, and he _hated_ knowing how _scared_ Chris would be right now! He took out the box and looked at it, thinking of how _because_ of this piece of _wood_ he was _lost_ in a blizzard! He got _so_ angry he almost threw it into the fire, but stopped knowing he had made it out of _love_ for his brother! He lay down on his pack and put the box on his chest as he began to remember past Christmas' with his brother. Each memory made him _smile_ as his tear's fell silently, he sighed shakily. He remembered how _every_ Christmas they would drink hot chocolate while their father read '_The Night before_ _Christmas_' to them! Chris would _always_ want to hear it _again_, but their father _wouldn't_ and sent them to bed, and once in their room _Martin_ would _always_ read the book to Chris again! He remembered how _every_ Christmas they'd sneak downstairs to wait for Santa, but _both_ of them would fall asleep, Chris first then he'd fall asleep too! He got up and wrapped the box back in the cloth and put it away before wiping his tears away he stood watching the storm. He looked at his watch and realized it was almost _midnight_, he looked at the storm again as he sighed sadly before he spoke.

"_Merry Christmas Chris_!"

**The Next Day/Christmas Day:**

He woke still in his chair, the snow was _still_ falling _heavily_ as he looked out the window Christmas Day was _here_ and Martin _wasn't_! He _didn't_ want to move, he wanted to sit and cry he _didn't_ know if he'd _ever_ see Martin again and fear gripped his heart! The door's opened and the others came in looking like _none_ of them had slept, Aviva and Koki looked like they had been crying, he stood wrapping the blanket around him as he spoke.

"Merry Christmas guys!"

"Merry Christmas Chris!" All three said together smiling sadly.

"Its still storming out, so I…" Chris couldn't finish as his tear's threatened to fall.

"I'll go make coffee." Jimmy said quietly.

"I'm going to have a shower." Chris said leaving the room.

"Its _not_ Christmas without Martin!" Koki said sadly starring at the Christmas tree. "He _has_ to be _okay_!" She said crying as Aviva hugged her.

"We're all scared, but we need to be there for Chris he need's us to be _strong_!"

"You're _right_ Aviva. I'm going to go help Jimmy." Koki said as she left.

Aviva sighed as she went to the window and looked out at the storm and wrapped her arms around herself as she spoke quietly.

"Merry Christmas Martin!"

**With Martin:**

The storm _continued_ raging as he sat by the fire, he had been up for an hour and he was cold, tired, sad and hungry! He _wasn't_ sure how much _longer_ he could last being stranded in a cave, but he'd _keep_ fighting to get home to his brother! He had _hoped_ when he woke the storm would have blown itself out, or at _least_ died down enough so he could leave, but if anything the storm seemed to have gotten _worse_! To keep himself from slipping further into his depression he decided to sing Christmas carols. He began to sing out loud, his voice echoing off the cave walls and he smiled to himself and began to sing _louder_ he _didn't_ care there was _no one_ else around to hear him. Awhile later after singing _every_ Christmas carol he knew, and some he _made up_ he felt _better_ and was even _more_ _determined_ to go home _despite_ the storm.

**Later:**

He must have fallen asleep, he woke up to _silence_. Confused he sat up and checked his watch it was 5pm, and darkness covered the land. He got up stiffly and headed for the entrance to the cave _expecting_ to see the storm still _raging_…_instead_ only a _gentle_ snowfall fell. He rubbed his tired eye's to make sure he _wasn't_ imaging it and when he realized it was true he became _excited_! He went and grabbed his headlight and stepped outside to look around, as he did he suddenly realized where he was and couldn't _stop_ the laughter that escaped him as he realized he was _only_ a _two-hour walk south from the Tortuga_! He went back inside got his thing's together and put out the fire before he left the cave.

He walked slowly the new snow making his journey home _harder_ adding time to his already _long_ journey. To keep his spirits up he began to once again sing Christmas carols, he was going home and _nothing_ could stop him now! Halfway there he was passing a large snowdrift when he heard a noise, he stopped and listened he heard it again from behind him. He _knew_ that sound; he turned slowly and came face to face with a large, angry _polar bear_! The bear huffed once before standing on his back paw's and roared, he was _hungry_ and _Martin_ was the _perfect snack_! He had _no_ time to react before the bear swung a _massive_ paw towards him catching his left arm, ripping through the fabric. Martin fell grabbing his injured arm as began crawling away, the bear roared again still on his back paw's giving Martin _second's_ to get _distance_ between them. He managed to make it to his feet and began running he wasn't sure _where_ he could go in the middle of _nowhere_, but he _had_ to find somewhere or he was going to be the bear's _dinner_! He suddenly saw some tree's ahead of him so he picked up his pace, made it to the trees ahead of the bear, and began climbing. The bear was right behind him and swung his paw again _just_ missing Martin's leg. He kept climbing despite the pain from his arm; finally he _couldn't_ climb any longer and sat back on the branch to see the angry bear trying to get to him. After a few minute's the bear stopped and looked behind him and spotted a seal out on the ice and decided that it would be an _easier_ dinner than _Martin_ and it left. Once Martin was sure it was gone he looked around and smiled realizing he was _still_ going the right way. He carefully climbed down before he began to walk home keeping an eye out for his _new friend_.

**With Chris:**

After his shower he had once _again_ taken up his vigil by the window, Jimmy had brought him coffee neither speaking as they starred out the window. Off and on throughout the day the other's would come and keep him company, _sometimes_ they talked _most of the_ _time_ though they just sat in silence lost in their own thought's. Chris was _scared_ they'd _never_ find Martin, and he _wasn't_ sure he was _strong_ enough to carry on _without_ him! The _pain_ and _fear_ took hold of _every_ part of him, and all he wanted to do was _cry_, but knew he needed to be _strong_ for the other's, but _especially_ for _Martin_! Finally as darkness fell Chris watched as the storm turned into a gentle snowfall! Unsure if it was a _trick_ his tired mind was playing on him he rubbed his eye's and happily spoke.

"It…it _stopped_!" Chris yelled standing, as the other's joined him.

"I'll check the area for _cave's_ and upload them to your Creature pod!" Koki said smiling as she rushed to her computer. "It'll _help_ in your search!"

"Thanks Koki! I'm going to grab my pack and get into my gear on, I'll be ready to go in _15_ minute's!" Chris said as he quickly left the room.

He was ready to go, he just needed the map from Koki they _refused_ to let him go _without_ it, _not_ wanting to lose him _too_ and he agreed. Only now he had been waiting an _hour_ for the map to be ready, and he was becoming _impatient_! Finally as the storm began to pick up again Koki came and handed him his pod as she spoke.

"_Done_! That'll _help_ make your search _easier_ and _faster_!" She said smiling.

"_Great_! Thanks Koki!" Chris said hugging her before he quickly headed for the door, she looked out the window and thought she saw something so she spoke quickly.

"_Wait_! There's _something_ outside!" Koki said as Aviva and Jimmy joined her.

"Its probably just an _animal_! I'll contact…" Aviva cut him off.

"_Wait_…I see it too! Its…its _not_ an animal! Its coming towards us!"

"I _really_ have to go guys!" Chris pleaded. "Its just…" Jimmy cut him off.

"_ITS MARTIN_!" He yelled excitedly.

"_What_?" Chris asked rushing to the window and through the snow that fell he saw the _familiar_ form of Martin coming towards the Tortuga. "_MARTIN_!" Chris yelled.

Chris raced for the front door's followed by the others; they ran outside with Chris in the lead, he called out to Martin who heard him. Martin began running too, and Chris met him halfway and he hugged him so tight _both_ crying as they clung to each other. Neither let go for a few second's until Chris did so the _other's_ could hug him too, _only_ to hug him again once the other's had, Martin smiling spoke to him.

"_Can't_ _breathe bro_! You're _choking_ me!" Martin said laughing.

"_Crap_…_sorry bro_!" Chris said smiling as he let him go, he noticed Martin holding his left arm and that's when he saw the _blood_. "You're _hurt_ Martin!" Chris said as he gently examined his arm. "What _happened_?"

"I had a _little_ problem with a _polar bear_!" Martin answered wincing as he moved his arm.

"_Problem_?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, he wanted to make _me_ his _dinner_!" Martin explained.

"Come on let's go inside so you can get _warm_!" Aviva said smiling.

An hour later Martin had had a hot shower and changed before Aviva checked his arm he required _20_ stitches to fix it. After he was fixed up he sat beside Chris as they drank coffee and he told them all about his adventure. Aviva smiled as she watched the brother's laughing at something Jimmy said, then she looked at the Christmas tree, _curious_ she looked at her watch and happily spoke to them.

"_Hey_! Its _still_ Christmas!"

"She's right its _only_ 10:45pm!" Chris said smiling. "You _were_ here for Christmas after all Martin!"

"I _haven't_ missed one yet…_not_ even a _blizzard_ could keep me _away_!" Martin answered.

"There's still _present's_ to open guy's!" Jimmy said smiling as he went to the tree, Martin and Chris smiled before Martin spoke.

"After what happened I've _realized_ the _best_ gift we all got this year was that we were _together_ for _Christmas_!" Martin said.

"I _agree_! _No_ other gift can _compare_ to that!" Chris added smiling.

"Does this mean you _two_ want to give _your_ gifts to _me_?" Jimmy asked smiling.

"_Not_ a _chance_ JZ! Come on _Santa Jimmy_ hand out those _gifts_!" Chris said as Martin suddenly remembered his gift for Chris, he went and got it out of his pack and sat beside Chris and gave it to him.

"Merry Christmas Chris!" Martin said as Chris unwrapped it.

"Did…did _you_ make this?" Chris asked looking at the box.

"Yeah, do you _like_ it?" Martin asked.

"I _love_ it Martin, thank you!" Chris said hugging him. "_Wait_…you got _lost_ because of _my_ gift didn't you?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, but it was _worth_ it to see how much you _love_ it!" Martin answered.

"Here MK, this is from _Chris_!" Aviva said smiling giving him his gift, he opened it.

"Did _you_ make this?" Martin asked gently as he looked at the album and DVD, Chris nodded smiling. "I _love_ it Chris, thank you!"

Awhile later after all the gift's had been opened _all_ five of them _loving_ their gift's, Chris stood off to the side by himself as he watched the other's laughing and singing carols. He thought about how _close_ he came to _losing_ Martin, and he was _so_ grateful that he still had his brother to _love_! He glanced out the window at the storm that had started up again and shivered, he was brought back to reality when a hand touched his shoulder, he turned smiling to find Martin standing with him Martin spoke.

"You _okay_ bro?" Martin asked.

"I' am _now_!" Chris answered. "I was just thinking of how I almost _lost_ you!"

"It'll take _more_ than a _little blizzard_ to keep _me_ from coming back to _you_ Chris! You're my brother and _nothing_ can keep us from _each other_!"

"I love you Martin!" Chris said as he hugged Martin.

"I love you too Chris!"

"Come on Kratt brother's let's sing some more carols?" Aviva said smiling.

"We're coming guys!" Martin said smiling as they rejoined them.

As they sang Chris looked at Martin who met his eye's and winked before turning his attention to the other's Chris smiled knowing that being with the other's and having Martin back _really_ were the _greatest_ gift's they could have _received_!

**THE END!**


End file.
